Prelude
by KarotsaMused
Summary: The story that led up to the events in "Conversation", to clear up the confusion. Beer and betting do not mix.


A/N: Disclaimer: Saiyuki still isn't mine *rubs fervently at magic lamp*  
  
When I first posted the minimalistic "Conversation," I wasn't sure what it was about either. But I posted it anyway! After getting reviews that mirrored my own confusion, I wondered, "Well, how -would- those circumstances come about?" And after a few weeks, this came out. Almost as short as its mother fic, this is the lead-up to that morning's conversation. And, because of the stipulations of the bet, there's a little surprise for those who are perceptive. Keep the amount of money from "Conversation" in mind.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi 5x8, strongly hinted 3x9 (okay, it's more blatantly stated than hinted...) language, a flip of the accepted uke/seme dynamic.  
  
Hope this clears up the confusion ^.^ Enjoy  
  
***  
  
It all started when Gojyo, by some singular glory, managed to awaken before the crack of noon. Where normally he slept luxuriantly, savoring the warmth of a late morning, he was unable to stifle a desperate urge to visit the john. The prior night's mass imbibing of alcohol probably had something to do with it.   
  
The redhead untangled himself from the bed and hissed as his bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor. Hakkai had left a long time ago, and that was just fine by him. Gojyo staggered down the hall, past Goku's open door. Somewhere it registered that the kid's bedding was virtually untouched. Step after heavy step, Gojyo finally found the bathroom right next to Sanzo's room. He almost made it in.  
  
Wearing the dreamy smile of someone half-asleep and soul-content, Goku stumbled out of Sanzo's room, ignoring Gojyo completely. He walked down the hall, swung into his own bedroom, and shut the door. Gojyo raised his eyebrows, peered into Sanzo's room, and came nose-to-nose with a highly irritable, cursing monk. The blonde took a few halted steps, grimaced, and shut himself in the bathroom. A loud click made it known that utmost privacy was to be upheld.  
  
Gojyo pulled his jaw off of the floor, bit his knuckle, and went to see if Hakkai knew where another bathroom was.  
  
*  
  
That evening, after a rather routine bout of arguments, muscle cramps, and occasional skirmishes known as "Heading West," Gojyo sat down to a nice jug of sake and a fresh pack of cigarettes. In fact, he sat down right next to Sanzo, rather blatantly in the monk's personal space.  
  
"So, you and the saru, eh?"  
  
The gun was at his temple before the fifth word had been fully articulated. Gojyo shrugged and took a swig of the steaming liquor, the threat not fazing him. When Gojyo didn't press the subject, Sanzo put the gun down and lit a cigarette, leaning slightly away from Gojyo.  
  
The conversation would, to a romantic on a good day, have ebbed from then, but it hadn't ever flowed in the first place. Occasionally Gojyo made comments as he people-watched, and Sanzo would either snort or refuse to dignify Gojyo with a response.  
  
The sake jugs emptied one by one, each man comfortable in putting the stuff away like it was water. After a while, though, Gojyo took on the rosy blush of the pleasantly drunk and even Sanzo was exhibiting the characteristics of someone trying not to look buzzed. And Gojyo brought it up again.  
  
"How you feeling? Walking okay?"  
  
"What would you know about it?" Sanzo snapped, having the grace not to slur.  
  
"First coupla times, it'll getcha, I hear." Gojyo leered over at Sanzo. "The saru? Really?"  
  
"Nosso loud," Sanzo muttered, pressing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. There was a thunk as Gojyo's elbow slid off the table and his shoulder hit, making the ashtray jump. "You annoy me."  
  
"And he fucks you." Gojyo giggled. "More power to 'im!"  
  
"I swear I'll shoot you."  
  
"But I wan' make tightass jokes. Aw, Sanzo-sama, I think iss cute."  
  
"Like you've never been uke before."  
  
Gojyo had the effrontery to look pleased. "Nawp! Hakkai doan seem to mind. Betcha ten bucks I'm always seme."  
  
"Ten more says you'd like it if you weren't."  
  
"Bet!" Gojyo tried to grasp Sanzo's hand but missed. Sanzo gave a long-suffering sigh and took the kappa's wrist in his grip, pumped it once, and dropped it as if it were diseased. He tried to stand, swayed, and fell back in the chair.  
  
"We're fucked, man," Gojyo muttered, grinning like an idiot. "I can't mo-ove!"  
  
*  
  
The pact never found its way into other conversations. Not long after Gojyo lamented his inability to control his limbs, Hakkai found the two and got Goku to help him haul them to their beds. Gojyo slept long and hard and refused to awaken until late morning had turned into early afternoon. Sanzo had been up since nine, nursing one hell of a hangover. And the twenty dollars in question stayed in limbo for months.  
  
*  
  
It truly was a wonderful night. Gojyo had managed to get Hakkai to sit down and have a drink with him, to stop buzzing about on errands and just relax. Not that Hakkai ever fully relaxed, but Gojyo took what he could get.  
  
And he had gotten a lot. The liquor in this place was the kind that could burn the enamel off your teeth and leave it on the roof of your mouth. The food consisted of homey non-delicacies, the everyday stuff done extremely well. And he was just relaxing after a long day, laughing with Hakkai.  
  
It wasn't until he tried to form a coherent sentence that he realized how inebriated he was. "D'you ever get drunk, Hak-koi?"  
  
Hakkai laughed his gentle, unassuming laugh and replied, "Has there been a time when you haven't?" He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the pet name, but Gojyo didn't catch the gesture.  
  
"Good 'un." Gojyo snorted and pushed himself up. "But I doanwanna get sick-drunk, so it's bed-time for Gojyo."  
  
Hakkai's innocuous smile returned to his face, only a sharp quirk in his mouth revealing the sarcasm of his inner thoughts. He understood Gojyo and what could tear Gojyo from the nirvana of strong liquor and good food. Or, more precisely, who.  
  
Sanzo's room on the left, Goku's on the right. Hakkai braced himself against the wall next to Sanzo's door and swung into the next open doorway at Gojyo's pull.  
  
True to prediction, Gojyo had Hakkai against the wall as soon as they both got into their room, hot and sour and brash with liquor. Gojyo laughed between searing, heavy kisses, his voice rumbling in appreciation as Hakkai responded with equal fervor. The brunette's skill was something to behold, having learned from Gojyo and a far cry more sober. The clumsy, bruising movements gave way to the frustration of artful manipulation, and Gojyo was more than willing to go along for the ride.  
  
Hakkai guided Gojyo's hands and mouth, his fingers tangled in greasy, red hair. Though muzzy, Gojyo was still marginally adept at providing what was asked. Asking became pleading became willing became ordering until Hakkai had shoved Gojyo over onto the bed and straddled him, rocking low on his hips. Gojyo threw an arm over his eyes and bit his lip, muffled groans escaping his throat every time Hakkai pulled up.  
  
And then he began to laugh. "That was some crazy stuff, some heavy shit, man." He looked up at Hakkai with glazed eyes, still smiling wide enough to show some of his back teeth. "You could get away with so-o fuckin' much I'm so smashed." He clumsily pulled Hakkai down and kissed him.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" the brunette asked, allowing himself to grin.  
  
Gojyo lay back, pillowed by a starburst of red hair, and let Hakkai pull his arms over his head. "Nn."  
  
"The hangover will be worth it," Hakkai murmured, and Gojyo laughed again.  
  
*  
  
In the next room, Sanzo snorted and stubbed out his cigarette. For a man who had just made ten bucks, he wasn't the most celebratory. However, to commemorate this occasion, Sanzo decided he may as well visit the room across the hall. At least there he had more of a buffer against the noise than just one wall.  
  
At least, that was his superficial reasoning. 


End file.
